Welcome To The Island Of Misfit Toys
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: "Sex, Drugs, Stealing, Drinking, oh, and did I mention sex? Welcome to the island of misfit toys Austin Moon, where you can do whatever you want, whenever you want."
1. Part One- Tell Me, From The Begining

**Welcome To The Island Of Misfit Toys**

**Part One- Tell Me From The Beginning.**

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock_

Was the only sound you could hear as I sat in some strange psychiatrists office. It was repetitive… the sound that is. I had been waiting for nearly an hour in this damn office and still no one had come in.

I decide that if no one came in the room in the next 5 minutes I would storm out and tell my mom I couldn't be bothered with this shit, but just as I think that, a woman walks in. Her black hair shaded with grey tied up in a bun, her glasses on the end of her nose, like my old bat of a librarian. Her suit a light grey, obviously quite old due to the stains you could still see faintly, obviously had been washed a few times over the years.

"So, you must be… Austin Moon." she reads off the mustard yellow file in her hand. I was tempted to grab it off her and see if any of her facts in that file were even close to correct, but I knew that would only get me in trouble and it wasn't worth the drama. So instead I just sit there, refusing to say anything.

"I am Doctor Grayson. Your mother tells me that she sent you here because you've been doing some rather bad things since you moved here and she's worried that its both A. damaging your mental and physical health and B. is leading you down completely the wrong path" she says, pressing her glasses up to her eyes with her index finger which was disgustingly wrinkled. I sit there in silence, shocked at what my mom had said to her.

"Listen Austin, I understand that you would rather be with that girl smoking whatever you could find, but you have to accept the fact that she's not here anymore. Your mother told me she was nothing but trouble anyway"

"You know nothing about her!" I shout, standing up and slamming my hand down on the table, which was the only thing distancing me and her. "You don't know what she's like and neither does my mom! You have no idea what happened"

"Well then, if you feel so strongly about this, than why don't you tell me about it then?" she says looking up at me, not even flinching.

"Why should I?" I sigh, falling back into my seat.

"Because you and me both know that if we don't get to the end of this, your mother is going to keep bringing you back here. And I know that is definitely not what you want. So you might as well tell me, from the beginning."

_6 weeks ago…_

"Austin, can you move this box for me please?" my mom shouts from downstairs. I run down the stairs to see yet another big box had been put in the house from the moving van.  
"it's the last box, I promise. And those stupid moving men decided to put it on top of the kitchen counter when its clearly marked bathroom!" she sighs, getting exasperated.

"Its ok, I'll do it" I say, grabbing hold of the quite heavy box.

"Thank you Austy, I don't know what I'd do without you" she smiles, ruffling up my hair like she would do with a 4 year old. This is how things worked in my house. My dad was no longer around, so it was just me and my mom, and she treated me like a 4 year old. No matter how old I got, I was always treated the same, but as soon as she said we were moving to LA, I knew I had to make things different. I refuse to be bullied in school again for my moms actions.

"Please, just stop calling me Austy, its Austin" I sigh.  
"You've always been my little Austy"

"Well guess what, your little Austy, is 17, and taller than you!" I sigh, rushing off with the box up the stairs.

_Later that night_

I sat in my room, concentrating on my laptop as the music from next door surrounded me. Getting out of my desk chair I went onto the balcony connected to my room. Peering over, there was a tone of multicoloured lights and loud music coming from next door. Obviously a party was going on. I had to fight the temptation to shimmy down the drain pipe and join in, just to be the mystery guy, no one would know who I was or where I came from. I loved that thought, but them my mom walks into my room in her pyjamas.

"Austy…Austin, would you mind going next door and asking them to keep it down? I really need to get my sleep and so do you" she says.

"Ugh, fine" I say, grabbing my jacket and rushing down the stairs. As I walk down the small pavement to next door, I regret saying yes. I wanted to make a good impression, not be the lame kid from next door who walks over to ask them to be quiet. How fucking lame does my mom have to make me look?!

Walking up to the bright red door I knock a few times, but even I knew that wouldn't work, the music was too loud for anyone to hear me, so I grab the handle and just walk in, instantly loving the room.

Drop It Low- Ester Dean and Chris Brown was playing so loud over the speakers, girls in short dress, short skirts and vests grinded with guys. The scent of assorted alcohols surrounded me, along with the smell of smoke coming from stuff other than cigarettes. This is what I wanted.

"Excuse me" I hear a voice shout faintly as a finger taps my shoulder. I turn around to see a tan girl with black curly hair, her curves looking perfect in a short leopard print dress.

"Can we help you? I don't remember you being invited to the party"

"Is this your house?" I say in shocking, wishing I could live here forever.

"No, why, do you need to speak to her?" she asks, I guess that this "she" is the girl who owns the house so I say yes. The girl walks over to the stairs.

"Hey A! There's some guy here to see you!" she shouts, seconds later a girl comes running down the stairs pulling a grey vest over her torso, for a split second I see her bright pink bra. A white skirt barely covering her, she must have had about 6 piercing running up the length of her ear. Her brown hair slightly messy, obviously someone's hands had run through it so many times. I could already assume what she was doing up there as a guy comes down the stairs seconds later adjusting his jeans and pulling up the zip, his hair as messed as hers.

"No way! You and Elliot!" says the girl with black hair, smiling at her friend, making me completely sure I knew what she was doing upstairs.

"So, what's up?" she smiles. Her smile so innocent you wouldn't have guessed she would party like this.

"This dude wanted to speak to you" she says before going over to the table near by and taking a shot. I'm distracted for a second as she places her face to the table, snorting something up her nose.

"Hello slightly awkward, extremely attractive guy who just moved in next door. Welcome to the island of misfit toys, what can I help you with?" she says, making some girls behind her start to giggle.

"Um, hi. I was just… just wondering if you… you wouldn't mind being a bit quieter, my mom has a head ache" I lie, needing some kind of excuse to try and make myself seem a bit less lame, but I knew it didn't work.

"Mommy troubles hu? Ok, tell her I'm sorry and we'll try to keep it down" she smiles her innocent smile before walking away, collapsing over the side of the couch. She grabs what I'm guessing is a joint from the guy next to her, inhaling deeply, blowing out the smoke in perfect rings. I take a step closer to the girls who giggled a second ago.

"Who is she?" I ask, not letting my eyes move away from her and see blows out the smoke rings again, getting smaller and smaller each time.

"To a lot of different people she's Courtney, April, Lexi, Ronnie, Ella, Katharine, Tammy and Sammie, but we call her A, short for Ally" says the girl.

_Present time_

"I was mesmerized by her. She was beautiful" I say to the doctor, telling her everything I could remember as I played it over in my head.

"She made an impression on you fast"

"She made an impression on everyone, a big one on me. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and I wanted to see her again"

"Tell me what happened then…"

_6 Weeks Ago_

Getting settled into Merino High was easy, instantly I was the new guy that everyone ignored. They didn't know me and they didn't want to know me, which was how I wanted to leave things, there was only one girl I wanted to see.

"Hey Ally" I shout as she walks past me in the corridor on her own. Everyone else was in class, but I didn't fancy going to Biology, and I could predict that she wouldn't either. She was dressed extremely differently from when I had seen her on Saturday. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and black heeled boots, a white knitted jumper, the sleeves were long, but it showed part over her stomach. Her hair tied back in a ponytail showing off her huge black sunglasses. Her multiple piercings were still in her ears and that innocent smile still placed on her face, she looked like a different person.

"Oh, hi slightly awkward guy from my party" she says, I was surprised that she could remember me since I could hear the party went on way into the night.

"How do you know my name?" she asks curiously.

"Oh, some girl at your party told me"

"Well, you know my name, what's yours?"

"Its Austin, Austin Moon"

"Nice too meet you" she smiles, giving me a sudden burst over confidence.

"Well, know we know each others names, how'd you fancy going on a date with me sometime?"

"And what makes you think I'm into you?" she smirks.

"Well, at your party you did call me the "slightly awkward, extremely attractive guy who just moved in next door" so that was my first hint"

"That does sort of give it away doesn't it" she laughs. "Sure. But first, I don't want to go to Biology, fancy going for a ride?" she smiles, it changes from innocent to sneaky in seconds, making her more attractive.

_Present Day_

"So you went for a ride with her?"

"Of course I did! I would be mental not to!" I scoff at the stupid question.

"So, what happened next?"

…


	2. Part Two- The Steal

**Welcome To The Island Of Misfit Toys**

**Part Two- The Steal.**

_6 Weeks Ago_

"So, which ones your car" I ask as we walk through the parking lot together, her hair swishing in its ponytail from right to left as we walked.

"Umm. Today, that one" she says pointing towards a black open roof. She doesn't even bother to open the door, she just jumps over the door and straight in, rummaging in the compartment, she finds the car keys and starts the engine. I climb in and we start to drive off.

"Its not safe to leave the key in the compartment, someone could steal your car" I laugh.

"Well, someone should have told the owner that then!" she says before she giggles.

"Wait… this isn't your car?!" I stop laughing, suddenly in shock that suddenly I was in a stolen car!

"Is it fuck!" she laughs at my stunned face. "Calm down dude, it's Trish's. She knows I like to ditch Biology so she leaves her keys in the compartment! But your face was hilarious!"

"Well, nice to know I'm not going to be arrested today"

"No, not today, anyway, cars are too obvious. What's inside the cars is easier" she smiles, I refuse to ask if she was being serious or not because I had a feeling I knew the answer.

"So, where are we going?"

"My house?"

"Why?"

"Why not?" she says looking at me like I was stupid.

"Cause my mom lives right next door and she'll find it wired that I'm not at school"

"Listen mommy's boy, I'm a good liar, trust me" she says, giving me a reassuring smile, which somehow seems to work.

We parked up outside her house, which was bad timing as my mom was just walking out the door at the time. She looks over at the both of us, giving a suspicious look. She speed walks over to us, it was obvious there was going to be questions.

"Hi Austin, Hi…" she says, waiting for Ally to fill in the gaps.

"Ally Dawson"

"Hi Ally. Austin, what aren't you doing at school?"

"We both had a couple of free periods Miss Moon, so I offered to drive Austin back here to we could hang out and get something decent to eat other than that disgusting cafeteria food" she smiles sweetly. I'm sure that smile could get her out of anything, and I'm pretty sure it already had.

"Oh, ok" my mom says, which leaves me in shock. Usually my mom would question everyone for every little detail until she knew absolutely everything, but when talking to Ally, one a small amount of detail was all she needed.

_Present Day_

"So, at first your mother didn't really mind Ally?" the doctor asks.

"When I got home that night she said that Ally was an extremely nice person and that I should try to hold onto her. Its funny how fast that changed." I scoff.

"But you can understand where your mom is coming from. From the party you told me about, it doesn't seem like it would take long for your mother to figure out that she wasn't a good person for you to hang around with"

"The thing is" I say completely ignoring her comment. "Ally seemed to have this way about her. If you met her right now, even after all I had just told you, you would instantly fall in love with her. You would tell me what my mom told me, that I should hold onto her"

"It seems she was a very likable person"

"She really was. She convinced my mom which was a huge shock enough!"

"So I'm guessing your mom left and you and Ally went inside her house"

"Right, so we went inside…"

_6 Weeks Ago_

"I seriously love your house" I smile as we walk inside. Even though I had only seen a small glimpse of it on the night of the party, seeing it all in full day light only made me fall in love with it more. The sofa as white leather full of assorted cushions, the walls were also white but with sort of a black paint splatter pattern on it. A huge TV in front of the sofa, and as we both collapse on the couch, Ally pulls on one of the armrests, opening out a secret cooler, pulling out two beers and handing one to me. Like seriously awesome.

"Thanks. My mom's big on decorating"

"Where is she?" I ask before taking a sip of my beer.

"She works away a lot, she decorates and designs peoples houses. I think she's in Peru at the moment. And before you ask, my dad's in prison, well, that's what my mom said. I've never met the guy"

"So your mom's a decorator, that's really cool" I say avoiding the subject of her dad because if she was anything like me, I knew she wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, its cool. She's not though. She's all into charity work and thinking you shouldn't need material objects" she sighs. You definitely couldn't tell her mom felt like that from the way she decorated her house. "She loves the natural beauty stuff, which I have never believed in, as you can tell" she say, laughing at her whole self. "But anyway, enough with all this family shit!" she says jumping out of her seat. She rushes over into the kitchen, opening a small floral patterned cookie jar, pulling out a couple of things before hiding them behind her back.

"What you got?" I smile, but she doesn't say anything, she just gives me a cheeky grin, still standing in front of the couch. I lean forward over the armrest and grab her hand, making her fall over the armrest and into my arms. We both laugh as she pulls out a joint and a lighter from behind her back.

That's when I get nervous. I had never done anything like this before, like she said before, I guess I am sort of a mommy's boy. But then I remember everything I wanted when I saw the party. How I wanted to be part of this, how I wanted to be one of them. She lights up the joint, placing it in between her beautiful red lips and inhales deeply, bringing her face in front of mine, I open my mouth and she blows all the smoke into my mouth, leaving both of us laughing. The taste is like nothing I've ever experienced, and it instantly leaves me wanting more, so when she hands it over to me, I place it in between my lips and inhale deeply.

_Present Day_

"And this explains why your mother was worried about your health" the doctor sighs.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I shouldn't do that, but that isn't the main part of my story"

"Ok, so what did you do after that?"

"Um…" I say, trying to remember.

"You slept with her?" she assumes due to my pause.

"I really don't understand why I have to tell you every detail to what happened, but no, for your information. I did not sleep with her, or at least I don't think I did. The rest of that day was really blurry. All I can really remember is that I got home quite late and fell straight to sleep."

"So before we carry on with the story, how did you feel about Ally at that point in time?"

"She had stolen my heart. I didn't understand how since I have never gone for a girl like that before, but she did. She started to change me as a person"

"Do you regret anything that had happened so far?"

"I don't regret anything"


	3. Part Three- Of The Night

**Welcome To The Island Of Misfit Toys**

**Part Three- Of The Night**

_Present Day_

"So you and the girl soon because close I assume" she says, jotting down notes in her folder.

"Her name is Ally" I say through gritted teeth. They always speak of her as some stranger, some girl who wasn't worth learning the name of, they were always wrong.

"Ok, I assume you and Ally became close very quickly" she repeats.

"Well, I thought we did"

"Did she not think the same?"

"Its complicated"

"Well, try and simplify it" she replies, determined to get the story out of me.

"Well it all happened when we went to this club…"

_6 weeks ago_

It was Saturday night, I was just alone in my room when my phone suddenly buzzes. I pick it up with a smile as its Ally's number on the screen.

"Hey"

"Hey Austin, are you busy?"

"Um, no, not really, why?"

"Because, its Saturday, and we're going to a club"

"Oh… I don't know" sudden doubt in my mind, unsure if it was a good idea. I had never been to a club before, I was too young.

"Come on! Live a little mommy's boy!" she laughs.

I don't understand how she did this too me, she could instantly change my mind with just a few words. It was impossible to figure out how she did the things she did, but I guess its one of the reasons why me and so many others loved her.

"Okay, fine. I'll get ready"

"Be handsome" she giggles before the line is dead.

_10 minutes later_

I walk out of my house, well, more like sneak out and walk over to hers. Wearing a red short sleeved top, black leather jacket and white jeans, red high tops on my feet. I put a small amount of gel in my hair to mess it up. When I get to her house, there is loud music playing. I try knocking, but there is no answer, so I do exactly the same and walk straight in.

"Hey Ally!" I shout over the music walking into the living room. Seconds later the music is switched off by the sexy girl standing with her back to e by the stereo. She turns around with a devilish smirk on her face. God she was sexy. Her figure fitting perfectly in a short red flared skirt, black vest top, high black boots on her legs. Her hair tied in a messy bun. Her lips painted a deep red, almost black. She had huge black sunglasses balanced on her forehead, there for statement more than actual use.

She giggles, biting her lip. "Well, you didn't disappoint. Very handsome"

"You didn't disappoint either. You look stunning"

"I never disappoint" she says with a cheeky wink. "So, are you ready to party?"

"Of course"

We walk outside together, only pausing for a second for Ally to lock up the house. We climb into a red hatchback together, which I hadn't seen before over this past week, but I don't question because I fear where questioning may lead.

_Present Day_

"So you think the car was stolen?" she says, lowering her glasses again, going back to the librarian look.

"Oh I know it was stolen"

"But you got in anyway?"

"Y…Yes! Ok, can you please stop interrupting me at random points?"

"Yes, of course, sorry. Carry on"

_6 Weeks Ago_

Parking up at the club I could already tell it was her sort of scene. The people outside were in short dresses, some tacky suits, blazers, attempting to look smart, but everyone knew they wouldn't be doing smart stuff.

"Come on" she says, noticing me staring at everything that was going on. Getting out of the car the music was playing loud. I could hear Bastille playing Rhythm Of The Night from outside.

"Hello again A" says the middle aged bouncer on the doorstep.

"Hey!" she says rather flirty, giving him an adorable pout.

"So, who are we tonight?" he asks, leaving me confused.

"Umm. An L… I'm gonna be…Lexi!"

"Oh, classy, yet trashy!" he laughs, giving her a wink.

"That's the plan" she laughs along. "Oh, this is Austin by the way"

"Nice to meet you man" he says giving me a handshake.

"You too" I smile, slightly uncomfortable with how happy they were together due to the age gap.

"Go on it"

"Thanks" Ally now turned Lexi says, giving him a wink. We walk inside the club together and my mindset changes. I could feel the music pulse in my body, my head loosing most of my worried, but still I wanted to ask Ally a few questions.

"So, you seem to know that bouncer quite well"

"Yeah, I've been coming here for the past few years, he's a good friend"

"Just a good friend?" I whisper, not thinking she would here, but its like she had supersonic hearing.

"What are you suggesting mommy's boy" she says turning to me, her facial expression looked just a little pissed off.

"Um…" I stutter, not wanting to tell her what I was thinking.

"You think I slept with him" she says getting my thoughts spot on. "Calm your tits mommy's boy. I didn't sleep with him. The age gap is too wired, and anyway, he's gay!" she laughs, not seeming offended at all.

"Guys, this is Austin" she says, collapsing on a couch. On the couch next to it sat three girls and one other boy.

"This is Hazel" she says, pointing to the first girl who was too busy texting on her phone to notice. Her black hair tied up in a high ponytail, reaching down to her hip. Her short dress was a light cream colour.

"And Kira" she says pointing to a dark girl with black cropped hair. She was in short denim shorts, a very reviling crop top and things I could only describe as hooker boots. She gives me a small smile before looking back at her phone.

"And you've met Trish I'm guessing" and I had met her, she was the girl with the curly black hair who I'd met at the party, apart from this time she was wearing a zebra print dress instead of leopard.

"Oh, and Dez" he was a tall skinny guy with ginger hair. His jeans were a bright yellow, his top a dark green.

"Oh, Ally, I got this for you" Dez says, tossing her a bag. She catches it gracefully before smiling at the content. She opens the bag and puts a couple of the tablets on the table in front of us. Suddenly all the girls on the couch stop looking at their phones and look at the tablets. Ally grabs an empty glass from the table and uses the bottom to start crushing the tablets until they were a powder, she then neatens them into 6 small lines. One for everyone.

All the girls apart from Ally lean forward and snort them up in one go. Dez and me look a bit apprehensive as we both watch Ally place her nose up against the table, holding one of her nostrils, she uses the other to snort it up before relaxing on the back of the couch, a smile on her face.

"Go on guys" says one of the girls who I presumed was Hazel. Apprehensively I lean forward, attempting to copy what Ally did, but something goes wrong and I end up coughing over and over. It leaves the girls laughing, but it leaves me feeling sick.

"I'll go get you a drink" Ally says, trying to be helpful but I could see her giggling a bit.

_Present Day_

"How did you feel while you were taking the drugs?"

"It felt so wrong, but at the same time, so right. I don't understand it all really. I wanted to be like one of them, and I was becoming one of them which felt like the most amazing thing in the world, but a tiny part of me just thought it was wrong, and I should go home and go to bed."

"And why didn't you?"

"Ally"

_6 Weeks Ago_

It had been about 15 minutes since Ally had gone to get us drinks. The girls had only looked up from their phones for seconds, and that usually was to ask the other girl to take a picture with her. Soon even Dez caught on and started to text someone. I felt so out of place, but I didn't want to leave, so I went to look for Ally.

Barging past so many people grinding and dropping to the floor I thought that walking by the wall would be easier, but then I see the walls is lined with guys who had trapped girls by the walls. Attacking each others lips, so had gone so far to peal pieces of clothing of each other, but no one cared, everyone was so occupied with what they were doing to notice anyone else. I get to the bar eventually, but don't see Ally, so I look across the dance floor. And that's where I see her. Her back against a guys chest, pressing her butt to his crotch, grinding with him. His hands move up and down her chest until they reach her breasts where he squeezes hard, I see her mouth open. For a second I think she is going to stop him, but her eyes close at the same time and I can tell she was moaning at his actions. A small part of rage builds up inside me as I walk back to the group.

"What's up with you?" says Trish who had put her phone away. "Do you need another sniff?" she says reaching for the bag of pills, but I stop her.

"No, its just… Ally" I sigh, leaning back on the couch.

"Why, what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing, she's just dancing with some guy"

"And your jealous?"

"Pfft! No" I say, but even I don't believe what I'm saying.

"Listen dude. Your new here so I'm gonna let it slide, but there's one thing you need to know about Ally. She doesn't belong to anyone. I know you like her, that's obvious. Everyone can notice"

"Agreed" say the other girls and Dez in sync still looking at their phones, which was extremely creepy.

"But she doesn't settle for one guy. She's never going to be just yours, so you need to get that thought out of your head. Ok?"

"Ok"


	4. Part Four- Counting The Stars

**Welcome To The Island Of Misfit Toys**

**Part Four- Counting The Stars**

_Present Day_

"How did you feel when you saw her with the other boy?"

"There's only one word I can think of, heartbroken…"

_5 Weeks Ago_

"Hey!" shouts a voice down as I walk through the halls of the school. I turn to see Kira dressed in a nude coloured sun dress and brown boots. She rushes up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey" I reply, not really smiling back. I still wasn't in the best mood from Saturday.

"You ok?" she asks, questioning my expression. I nod back in reply.

"Anyway…" she says changing her own subject. There was something wired about Kira. She had this fake British accent, you could tell it was extremely fake, and, as told by Ally, she had never even been to England. She was from Idaho.

"Ally told me that you need to go to her house at 8pm tonight"

"And she couldn't tell me this herself why?"

"Because she's not here. Her and Trish thought it would be a good idea last night to go for a drink, which ended up being 4 or 5 so she's hung-over."

"Um, ok. I have to ask you something. On the night I met Ally, Trish told me she was known by different names to different people, then the bouncer on Saturday asked who she was going to be tonight. What's all that about?"

"Oh, that, she has a different name for different people so no one can track her. She's one of those people who likes to stay a mystery to most people."

"So her real name might not even be Ally?"

"Yeah. But we wont know that, which is why she loves it so much"

_Present Day_

"And how did you feel after you found this out?"

"A part of me thought, I don't even know this girl really. I might not know her real name" I laugh. "But I pushed it to the back of my mind"

"You hadn't seen Ally since Saturday night I presume?"

"Yep, Trish told me that she left with that guy who thought she was called Lexi I'm guessing. I'm not sure, I left early after it happened"

_5 Weeks Ago_

After school I went straight home, grabbed a quick shower and slept for a few hours. I had been tired ever since Saturday, I guess it was drug deprivation, but it left me constantly sleepy. I woke up at 8:15.

"Shit!" I shout to myself, quickly changing into my black jeans, black top and black leather jacket. I leave my hair as its bed head since I didn't have enough time to style it.

I quickly rush past my mom who was too busy with paperwork to notice I was even there. She had backed off a lot since I met Ally, I guess she was happy that I finally had some friends.

I knock hard on the red door and it opens seconds later.

"Austin Moon your late" says the gorgeous girl at the door with a pout. She was dressed in black jeans, a black sparkly knitted jumper, brown boots and a cream coloured scarf round her neck. She had no make up on her face for once which made me catch my breath at how beautiful she looked. We walk inside together and I could already smell it. Crashing on the couch together, there is a lit joint leaning against an ashtray on the table, she picks it up, inhaling it in deeply before blowing out perfect rings. The way she did on the day I first met her. She hands it to me so I inhale it as well, suddenly feeling less sleepy.

_Present Day_

"Wait a second Austin. I thought you were upset with this girl?"

"I was, but… its impossible to explain. You just couldn't be mad at her. Its like, she could instantly make me happy!"

_5 Weeks Ago_

We had smoked the joint dry and somehow ended up which her head resting against my chest.

"So, why did you want me over? Causing I'm guessing it wasn't just so we could smoke"

"Oh yeah! We're going for a ride" she laughs, getting up of the couch and grabbing her car keys, which seemed different to the ones she had when she drove us to the club.

"Not sure that's a good idea after we'd just smoked that" I say, for some reason finding it hilarious thanks to the joint.

"I feel so right, doing the wrong things. I feel something so wrong, doing the right things" she says seriously, offering me her hand.

"Did you just quote a OneRepublic song?"

"Maybe" she laughs, not waiting for me to take her hand anymore as she grabs mine, dragging me off the couch and out the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we climb into a 4 door, open top black Audi. I'm unsure if I was too high to notice it was a brand new car or if I just didn't care, but either way I climbed in with her. She revs the engine a couple of times.

"We're going to count some stars." she smiles before we drive.

* * *

"Where are we?" I ask as we drive through a dark forest, there was no civilians for miles. We had been driving for over an hour and it was pitch black out, you couldn't even see the moon or and stars through the leaves of the trees surrounding us.

"Trust me, I know where we're going"

"I feel like this is a place where you would burry your enemies" I joke to her.

"Oh, it is, Donny's buried down there" she says seriously pointing to the left. There's a look of horror on my face which she laughs at as soon as she sees it. "Dude I'm kidding! God! I'm a thief, a druggy, and an alcoholic, but I'm defiantly not a murder! I don't even know anyone called Donny!" she laughs, making me feel calmer, but just to be on the safe side I would make sure I would never get on her bad side. Not that I wanted to anyway.

"Almost there" she says and I can see where we're going. There's a small amount of light coming from the sky as we drive out of the forest. It clears to show that we were on a ledge of a huge hill looking down on LA.

"Wow!" I laugh. It was seriously amazing to see this.

"Thought you would like it!" she laughs, leaning over me to the glove compartment, pulling I joint and a lighter out of it. She gives me a wink before unbuckling her seatbelt and jumping over her seat to the back. I do the same as she lights the joint. She takes a sharp breath, waiting a few seconds before blowing the smoke out, watching it fade into the air. She does this several more times before passing me the joint. I inhale it before placing my face in front of hers, she opens her mouth, a smile on her face as I blow the smoke into her mouth. I wait there for a second, close to her, taking in everything that was happening, everything that had changed over just one week. God, its only been a week. I've only known this girl a week and already…

"Told you we'd be counting stars" she says, looking up at the sky with a small giggle. I look up to see the most beautiful sky. Full to the brim of stars sparkling brighter then I'd ever seen. It was perfect.

* * *

She chucks the used joint out of the car, her last inhale still in her mouth. She grabs the colour of my leather jacket, pulling me closer. I assume she's just going to blow the smoke into my mouth, but she goes further. In a second, her mouth is joined is with mine. The smoke shared between the both of us before its blown out through our noses. Suddenly this isn't about the smoke.

She shifts over, lifting one leg over me, straddling my lap. Her hands manoeuvre mine so they are on her ass, which I squeeze lightly, making her mouth detach from mine for a second as she lets out a moan. God I wanted to hear her moan like that again, and I wanted it to be because of me…


	5. Part Five- Call The Fucking Doctor

**Welcome To The Island Of Misfit Toy**

**Part Five- Call The Fucking Doctor **

_Present Day_

"To be honest, I'd rather not go into detail on what happened next" I sigh, running my hand through my hair as I remember everything I had tried to forget.

"Oh… oh of course, ok" she says, writing something down on her notepad. It was predictable.

"I didn't sleep with her" I smirk as she crosses out what she just wrote on her pad. This is another reason why I despised the thought of coming her, because even if they didn't know the facts, they would always assume, and if they got it wrong, you were the one to blame.

"I at least have some fucking dignity" I laugh at how little she thought of me, thinking I had no shame at all and would fuck Ally in a car.

_5 Weeks Ago_

"What happened last night then?" Dez says to me as I walk into Math.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I chuck my bag, collapsing on my seat due to tiredness. I'd barely gotten any sleep due to my mind re-playing all the events.

"You know exactly what I mean! You and Ally weren't at the club last night and a little birdie told me that you went for a little drive" he smirks, adding a wink on the end, implying the worst.

"The birdie was right, we did go for a ride, but forget the wink at the end" I laugh just as the teacher walks into the room.

"What do you…" he starts to say before he's interrupted.

"Dez, just shut up! I tell you every lesson and I can not be dealing with idiots like you today since I have such a bloody big headache." the teacher snaps, swallowing a couple of aspirins before downing a glass of water. He had obviously had an interesting night as well.

_Present Day_

"During that day I was asked countless times what had happened the night before, even by people I had never even talked to before! People I didn't know existed, and people who I thought didn't know I existed. I only gave vague answers to each one of them, it wasn't their business what happened that night. It was mine and Ally's. well… that's what I thought anyway…"

"What do you mean?" she asks, peering over her glasses. I was starting to think this doctor had started to become more interested in my story than my physical and mental health.

"Well… Ally had skipped school that day, so on the night, I went to her house…"

_5 Weeks Ago_

"Ally!" I shout as I enter her house. It had become a habit by now not to knock and the door and wait since even when there was no music playing, she would never come answer the door.

"I'm upstairs!" she shouts back, so I follow. In that moment, it suddenly occurs to me that I hadn't actually been on he 2nd floor of her house, not that their was much different, the floors were still wooden and the walls had only a slight change of colour. Looking left and right there was no obvious clue as to which room was Ally's so I just went to the first one on the left.

The door gives a small creek as I open it and as I peer round the door I see Ally stood looking at herself in the mirror, in just a bra and thong.

"Shit, sorry!" I jump as I rush back out of her room, closing the door,

"Are you serious dude, you can come in" I hear her laugh as she talks.

"Um… no…no, I'm fine out here" I stutter, feeling completely embarrassed.

"Austin" she says as the door swings open and she stands there, almost naked, but feeling no shame. "Seriously, come in. I don't give two shits" she says, grabbing my hand and leading me in her room. I sit down on her bed which was covered in a black duvet, the walls were black as well, with splatters of white paint dotted around. On one wall you couldn't see paint anymore since it was covered in band posters. Things like Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, Muse and Of Mice And Men, and then occasionally OneRepublic and The 1975.

"Your room isn't at all like I expected"

"But its still pretty damn awesome right" she giggles as she walks over to the huge wardrobe which had two full length mirrors on the doors. She opens them to revile a rainbow of clothes with 2 shoe racks overflowing at the bottom of it.

She grabs some short black studded shorts and slips them over her body, fitting perfectly around her slim waist and showing off her sexy legs. She then grabbed a black t-shirt, which I didn't realise till she turned around that it said "Lets Be Alone Together" which was a Fall Out Boy song.

"You seem to really like Fall Out Boy" I laugh, looking at all the posters around her room.

"Yeah. I saw them live earlier this year, managed to sneak my way backstage. Wow those guys could party" she laughs, collapsing on the bed next to me.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"Just walked in like I belonged there, no one suspected a thing"

"Really?" I say sceptically.

"Ok, I may have had to flash a few security guards…" she laughs.

"Hey, so, remember last night…"

"Um, no, not really" she says, still laughing at the previous topic.

"People have been asking me about it all day"

"Asking about what?"

"Last night, you know, when me and you went for a drive"

"You mean when we made out? Let me guess, people have been assuming I slept with you?" she says, sounding like she didn't have a care in the world, which was something I had to question.

"Why do you never seem bothered by any rumours or any shit people say about you"

"Because, they say it about everyone. They get so bored in the stupid little lives, so the best entertainment they have it to spread some random shit about someone in an attempt to ruin there lives. They've done it to me since I started that damn school, and its just ridicules. Half the time the person starting the rumour is that Tilly Thompson who is so up her own ass I'm surprised we can still see her" she says, making the both of us laugh. "She hates my guts so starts to tell people shit about me. And I guess her latest try at ruining my life is saying I slept with the new kid, which is such a shit attempt since its really not going to affect me in any way, and I bet she's jealous anyway because your cute mommy's boy"

"Anyway" she sighs, jumping off the bed and grabbing a pair of red converse heels. "I promised Hazel I would meet her like half an hour ago at the club. Wanna join?"

"No, I'm just going to go home. I'm shattered from last night" I sigh. "Ally" I say, just before she rushes out of her bedroom. "Last night, I don't understand. didn't it mean anything?"

"Austin, I had a really awesome time last night, I really did. But, no. I don't get attached to anyone really, its something I hate doing. Yes, we made out, I don't know, maybe we'll end up making out again. I cant see the future. But that's why I live for the moment, and in the moment, I wanted to make out with you.

_Later That Night_

As I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling, I felt a small amount of fury inside of me. I loved the fact she lived in the moment, it was something I admired and something I wish I could do, but it was also one of the most infuriating traits which pissed me off entirely. I felt like I loved the girl, but it was something she would never feel for me. I roll over, burying my head in my pillow as my phone goes off. I grab it from my side table and press the answer button.

"Hello" I say, my voice muffled from the pillow my head was still buried in.

"Austin!" shouts a voice. "Austin its Trish!" she shouts down the phone.

"Don't shout, Jesus!" I sigh.

"Austin, I need you to get down to the club right now!" she shouts still, but this time I can hear the panic in her voice.  
"Trish, if its because there's a surprise foam party or some shit, I'm not interested"

"No! Austin you don't understand, you need to get down here now! Ally's in trouble"

"What do you mean she's in trouble?"

"No, I don't mean in trouble, I… just get down here now! She's getting taken away by an ambulance as we speak and she's shouting for you!"

"What?! What happened?! Why is she being taken away by an ambulance?!"

"Scratch the club, meet me at the hospital, I'll explain everything there! Please, just hurry!" she says before the line goes dead.

**Hey guys, I don't usually do an outro on this story, but I thought I needed to explain some stuff. Someone asked me if I was ok since I hadn't updated in about a month, and truthfully I haven't been. The people who read my story Bad Luck and Bad Boys will know that I suffer with depression and self harm. I don't think I have to explain anything else. All I want to say is that I'm sorry for the wait and I'll try to update more from now on. **


End file.
